


Alone

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, Countdown, Letters, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 days left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

6 days left.

You were supposed to be home in six days.

How am I supposed to deal with that?

Knowing that this time next week you’d be home.

But instead I’ll be here alone still.

-Castiel.


End file.
